the force unleashed
by The Soul of a thousand warrior
Summary: the force naruto fun for me and you


**Summary**: Konoha will be changed forever

"Human Talking"

"**SUMMON/DEMON TALKING"**

'Human Thinking"

'**SUMMON/DEMON THINKING"**

**I don't own Naruto, Star Wars, or anything that seems like it's someone else's.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a galaxy far, far away with the death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, and the rebirth of the Jedi order. At the funeral of one Anakin skywalker. 3 souls watched the redeemed Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi, master Yoda, and Anakin skywalker. Turning to Anakin, Obi-wan said "I am so proud that in the end you were able to not only fulfilling the prophecy but redeemed yourself my old padawan, my brother, and my best friend." "Yes I think now my soul just wants to rest, 19 years on the dark side has wore me down. I feel 900 years old, no offense master Yoda" said Anakin.

"Offended I am not, 900 I am but still school you like a youngling I can" Yoda replied. Laughing a hearty laugh they all shared for a couple of minutes feeling better Anakin asks a question that has been on his mind err soul err you know what I mean " So what happens now." "One with the force we've become, time is now where our souls go to sleep." Abruptly stopping yoda senses a distress call through the force, one filled with such fear and turmoil he sheds a few lone tears.

Concerned for his long time friend Obi-wan asks "What is wrong master yoda, why are you crying?" Turning him with eyes filled with unshed tears yoda spoke voice cracking a little "Feel that you did not?" he asked. Obi-wan and Anakin turn to each other then back to yoda "No master Yoda" they said in unison.

Recomposing himself and sighing yoda replies "There was a plea for help that pierced the force and the raw fear and power behind it I haven't felt since the end of the clone wars and the eradication of the Jedi Order" With a sharp intake of breath Obi-Wan and Anakin are shocked, the horrors of Order 66 were still fresh in their minds each with there own points of views of that era, for Obi-wan the death of his padawan, friend, and brother along with his way of life. For Anakin, he, being the driving force of the eradication of the Jedi order in that era, the killing of younglings and Jedi alike, and Yoda for he had a link to each Jedi through the force and felt the deaths of thousands of those he once trained as younglings at once.

Obi-wan looking at Anakin and vice versa as if reading each others minds (err soul's w/e) both turned to yoda and simultaneously yelled "Master Yoda I request to go and see what is wrong" they chimed. Yoda looking at both of them sighed "The both of you Jedi masters you are…………………………..but in tune with the force as I am you are not, on the other hand I for 800 years have been in tune with the force, the force speaks to me………you cannot go" he said with finality in his voice. "But master Yoda w-" "NO!! YOU CANNOT GO, *sigh* you cannot go I felt what this person needs and though you both are powerful in your own rights you didn't even feel the plea you cannot go I will" yoda stated in a firm and powerful voice.

Bowing Obi-Wan replied "My apologies master I meant no ill thoughts I only thought that since you have done so much in your time that you might want to rest." Bowing once more "May the force be with you Master Yoda." Vanishing to the living force. After Obi-Wan left Anakin bowed deeply towards yoda saying "Thank you Master Yoda for what you have done for myself and my son I hope that this person benefits from your teachings, May the force be with you always" disappearing also. Sighing once more Yoda also disappeared towards the distress cal, reappearing to see a scene that will shake the destiny of not only one boy but three of them and all of those they come in contact with forever.

**1 Hour Prior**

**In Konohakure no Sato (The village hidden in the leaves)**

'Why do I have to run, I'm always being tortured everyday and then when I'm asleep they are always there in my dreams laughing and hitting me' thought a distressed five year old Naruto Uzumaki. 'My days are hell then my nights are worse than hell. Maybe when I sleep I am transported to hell because I am a demon, maybe I did kill all those people……………NO!! I would've remembered if that happened………….then why.' His thoughts interrupted by someone pushing him to the ground. "OW why did you do that for!!" he yelled, standing over him was a boy about six or seven years old wearing a red plain T-Shirt black dress pants and red and black sandals, the boys eyes are a shocking green the most shocking part of him was his PINK hair. With an air of superiority he looked at Naruto with a sneer "Oh the little demon spawn feels pain (remember the children only emulate there parents so he doesn't know of kyubi) you little piece of crap my parents said you were bad and that either I should stay out of your way or make your life hell, I chose hell get ready for a beat down." He said walking closer to the blonde bundle of energy.

Seeing that he had only two options, (A) runaway and more than likely be chased because the boy might fake an injury and he will be blamed and beaten again, seeing as that has happened before, or, (B) he fight back before getting beaten at least he would take one person out. In a span of a few seconds he weighed the outcomes and decided on the correct option to take.

**BAM** with a sickening punch to the groin of the pink haired boy was floored (obviously he picked option B). Getting up quickly and running out of the alley we find our hero running hard to the center of Konoha towards his safe haven, The Hokage Tower. Unfortunately he doesn't have that luck for he hears a scream a woman yelling about her boy so Naruto can only guess that it is the boy being found by his mom and a couple of other villagers, shortly after the scream several shouts of the villagers could be heard saying "KILL THE DEMON BOY and THE DEMON DIES TODAY". Or his personal favorite "the spawn of Satan", approaching surprisingly very fast towards him.

Kicking it into another gear he ran even faster looking at the houses he sees some movements on the roofs thinking its ninjas sent by his Oji-san to protect him hopefully it would be Dog-san or Weasel-san, they actually played with him and taught him how to channel chakra into his legs to allow him bursts of speed in a tight situation. Looking up he sees that the Hokage tower is still a long ways off he turned the next block hopefully to show the A.N.B.U member that he wants to be picked up there and can take him to old man Hokage. Unfortunately it was a dead end, waiting semi-patiently Naruto decides to hide behind a garbage can hearing the villagers coming closer.

Hearing the approaching crowd he springs into action running full speed trying to get out of the alley but it was for naught for the alley was blocked by the villagers. A woman coming out of the crowd screams or more like screeched "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON YOU DEMON FILTH". Felicity Hanuro stood at a reasonable 5'ft 6"in with a blood red dress that hugged curves that is to say if she had any, the woman was incredibly flat. In fact the only part of her body that was large was her shockingly large forehead and to top it all off was her even more shocking pink hair. "KILL THE DEMON! HURT HIM LIKE HE HURT US!!" she screeched, "STOP" someone yelled shortly after a plume of smoke and a man approximately 6'ft 5"in dressed in a traditional A.N.B.U member clothing black mesh shirt, arm guards starting from his wrists ending at his elbows, black loose fitting pants that allowed movement but also was very firm, a katana strapped on his back and a white porcelain mask that was in the shape of an eagle.

Taking it as protection for the boy they screamed "KILL THE DEMON SPAWN " Calmly the A.N.B.U member raised his hand signaling for silence however they continue as if he wasn't even there, quickly losing his patience he unleashed ½ of his killing intent to add with his gesture. Suffice to say he did get his desired effect. "This _boy_ shall die today good and faithful citizens of Konoha, TODAY THE DEMON DIES!!" switching from calm to an enraged voice. Swiftly spinning around unsheathing his sword at the same time the ninja states in an eerie smooth voice "You killed my wife and our three kids even my brother and his family, I have no one left………… nothing left except emptiness…………………… but…….now I can at least get the satisfaction of knowing that their deaths will be avenged, YOUR TIME HAS COME KYUBI NO KITSUNE!!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, the madness evident in his voice he dashed towards Naruto with speed only an A.N.B.U member can posses. Silence reigning over the streets for moments almost feeling like hours suddenly the sickening sound of metal tearing through flesh followed by a scream of pain filled the streets of Konoha soon to be engulfed by cheers of approval.

Uzumaki Naruto lay on the cold unforgiving ground his arm almost completely severed from the elbow, shivering from the pain he cries though not tears of anger, sadness, or even pain as one might think- no he is crying because no matter what only his Oji-san ever cared for him and now he isn't going to see him anymore because he's going to die. Closing the gap between them and there demon with surprising speed, the villagers attacked him.

Taking rusty kunai out they skinned skinning him ever so slowly, taking the pieces of flesh and stuffing it with in his mouth, the villagers succumb into madness pouring bleach on the raw skin and open wounds. Then slicing both eye lids horizontally and vertically to make a cross on it, the villagers chanting and singing gleefully, insanity and pure bliss evident in there voices "_**Today the demon dies, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, praise Kami the demon dies **_". Kicking, punching, spitting and even urinating on him some villagers even had the gall to have sex near him because they are happy he is getting what he "deserves" this continues for twenty minutes the A.N.B.U member however did nothing but stare he was waiting for them to finish so he could kill him, finally he looses patience.

"Let's kill him already" he states, agreeing quickly they part for the A.N.B.U member making a few hand seals landing on tora he breathes in and yells "**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU"** launching a fireball the size of two grown men towards our beaten hero, as it nears, Naruto slips out of consciousness. Less than a foot away from him a voice calls out "**Doton: Doryūheki no jutsu" **erecting a mud wall that rises about 9 feet in the air, the fireball harmlessly flickers off the wall. A plume of smoke later and a man comes out by the looks of it he is about 60 years old wearing the traditional Hokage robes with the kanji for 3rd on his back, the Hokage saved Naruto but his face tells another story.

Looking at the mess that is Uzumaki Naruto the God of shinobi lets loose a killing intent so potent that most of the villagers fall to there knees because of the weight and power of it, half of them not being able to breathe. Looking at the A.N.B.U member who unfortunately couldn't breathe for lack of training, he looks at him disgusted "I am ashamed to even call you my shinobi". He quickly killed him by decapitation with the A.N.B.U's own katana.

The Sandaime Hokage student of the first and second Hokages, summoner of the monkey/ape clan, The **God **of shinobi, also known as the professor a name given to him for the knowledge of every jutsu not bloodline related in Konoha, which number in the thousands and Sensei to the now Legendary Three, was mad. No mad could not express correctly the way he was feeling, he was enraged. Yes enraged was a good word to use here at the moment until he could find another word for it. The third Hokage was enraged at himself for allowing this foolishness to escalate to this level, because he allowed his work as Hokage and somewhat blinding trust that the villagers would see the error of there ways he indirectly allowed this to happen. He was also pissed at the villagers for there overwhelming stupidity, they contradict themselves for they praise the fourth on his ability to seal, calling him a seal grand master yet they turn around and say that the kyubi is going to influence the boy to kill them what foolishness. He was also pissed at the fourth Hokage for leaving him to deal with this crap and leaving his son on his lap, but right now the hatred and anger of the situation is directed at the villagers.

Appearing in front of the villagers the mud wall dissolving into dirt on the stone cold floor revealing a Naruto that could barely pass for looking as a human so broken was his body that it made the third even angrier, killing intent saturated the air making it hard for most of the villagers to breathe let alone stand, those already on the floor after there shameful intercourse could only make incoherent gurgling sounds evidence of choking.

"HOW, WHY,WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO **ATTACK** THIS _**INNOCENT CHILD**_!" he yelled making his killing intent rise even more causing those on the floor to start to have convulsions and foam at the mouth. Seeing that he wont get anywhere without anyone alive he slowly lowered his KI (killing intent) to a reasonable amount, enough that those who were having convulsions stopped and settled into a motionless heap, still affected by the KI in the air.

Felicity Hanuro stepped forward like an idiot, her face plastered with an expression of pure psychotic rage and contentment towards our blonde haired hero. "Hokage-sama this…..this….**DEMON** attacked my precious little angel, unprovoked mind you, with such ferocity that he is still reeling from the shock and terror of it all." She all but screamed.

**Meanwhile at the Hanuro residence**

"Kukukukukukuk I have finally beaten you Bowser Kukukukukukuk I finally got 60 stars and killed Bowser MUWHAHAHAHAHA -COUGH- now I can go to sleep" the supposed "little angel" said.

Back to the foolishness

"I believe that this abomination should be killed, Hokage-sama. It is what the fourth would want, this thing that resembles him only mocks his last requ-", "I have heard enough and the proper arrangements will be made" Stated the third. "Oh thank you Hokage-sama you are forever wise and benevolent in your ways" felicity said (man she can grovel well huh?) "Oh yes there will be executions…..but Naruto will not be in any of them….no all you will executed for the crimes committed tonight" said an angry Hokage. Shouts of displeasure and some of fear rang out in the night one in particular enraged the Hokage, "HOKAGE-SAMA THIS IS AN OUTRAGE…HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS…WHY THE FOURTH HOKAGE WOULD NEVER ALLOW THIS" she screamed only to be quickly silenced. "HOLD YOUR TONGUE WOMAN, LEST I REMOVE IT FROM YOUR OVER USED MOUTH, YOU ALONG WITH EVERYONE HERE WILL BE SUBJECTED TO IBIKI AND ANKO'S TORTURE AND TRUST ME…..when they are done with you lot you will all _**beg for death**_" finished an enraged Hokage.

Turning his attention to Naruto he gently picks him up and summons two squads of A.N.B.U "Take them to the holding cells I will be there shortly". "Hai Hokage-sama" they chorused vanishing via shushin no jutsu, sighing the Hokage looks to the being that cannot be described as human at this point yet still is miraculously alive "Oh my Naruto can you ever forgive a foolish old man like myself?". Leaving the site of little Naruto worst beating thus far, no one seemed to notice the ghostly figure of our favorite Jedi lord whose face was in a mix of anger and sadness.

**1 week later**

We see two men talking in hushed voices in the hospital room of one Uzumaki Naruto; one of the men was Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage wearing his traditional Kage robes smoking lightly at his pipe, and the other man or alien in this matter was none other than Jedi master yoda. "Hokage-sama, I really must insist that young Naruto leave with me to train in using the force" yoda suggested "Though that is tempting I believe that he wants to become a ninja" replied Hiruzen. "Fine then we will let the boy decide ji-san" replied a smirking yoda "Whoa hold on a minute here you're calling me old? You are like 840 years older than me short-stuff" replied a shocked Kage.

"True however 900 years old yet still look better than you I do" said a smirking yoda, leaving the 3rd suturing for several moments before finally huffing turning his head away closing his eyes and crossing his arms in a very Naruto-ish way. Chuckling at first yoda and Hiruzen burst out laughing waking up our bundle of energy, "Huh…….Oji-san is that you?" opening his eyes Naruto sees Hiruzen then immediately after sees a creature about two feet tall with white/sliver hair, a robe, pointy ears, eyes that have seen much more than generations of humans, but the most prominent feature was that he was green…..GREEN!!. (Sarutobi made a blood clone and sealed yoda body into it all he needs to keep it up is to meditate with the force to keep up his hold on the body if he "dies" then they will just have to make a new clone)

"OJI-SAN WHO/WHAT IS THAT GREEN MAN, and why am I in a hospital" quieting towards the end of his sentence Naruto asks in general confusion, sighing Hiruzen speaks "Naruto this a friend of mine, master yoda he is going to be your new sensei should you accept" said a happy Sarutobi. "Him….but Oji-san he looks like a bazillion years old and a strong breeze could make him fall, he doesn't look all that Oji-san" a seemingly unimpressed Naruto states. Looking slightly agitated Sarutobi becomes serious "Naruto" addressing him in a strained voice Naruto looks at him intently. "Naruto I assure you Master Yoda is anything but weak" turning towards yoda Sarutobi starts to apologize, waving off the apology yoda merely laughed. (BTW yoda and Sarutobi viewed each others lives through the force (provided by yoda of course) so they know about the force and about chakra) "Young and abrasive is he hmm, perhaps a demonstration is in order" yoda speculated.

Sighing once more the third agrees, with a wave of his hand yoda levitated the hospital bed that Naruto was parallel to five feet in the air, twirling it for a minute yoda sets it back down and looks at Naruto for his reaction, however the minute Sarutobi and yoda see Naruto they try there best not to blow up at the face of Naruto who at the moment was doing one of the best impressions of a fish they have seen in a long time, "AHHHHHHHH OJI-SAN IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR CALLING YOU WEAK CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEE??" screamed a very excited Naruto.

Chuckling a bit after there near death experience of trying to hold in there laugh (trust me trying to hold in a big laugh makes you choke sometimes) the legend of chakra and the legend of ways of the force became serious "tell him you must of the secrets that portray to him" stated yoda. "Ok, ok I understand Naruto tell me what you know of the Kyubi no Kitsune no Yoko" asks the third. Looking confused Naruto speaks "I don't know much except what they teach in the academy that the fourth used a suicide technique to kill it, why?" "Naruto that was a lie that I made up to cover a lot of powerful secrets. I am going to tell you what was found out about the demons called the tailed beasts" started the third.

Taking a pipe filling it with nicotine and lighting it he takes five calming puffs "As you must know their resides a demon within you Naruto. Pausing to see Naruto's shocked and depressed face he quickly adds "Though that doesn't make you a demon by any stretch of the word trust me I have seen the demon and you look like a bunny compared to it trust me" he reassures Naruto. "However yours is not the only one though, there are nine tailed beasts or bijou that exists in our world, each of them frightfully destructive. These bijou were safely in slumber long ago but the actions of foolish ninja in the past have caused them to roam our world once again. In days of old the 9 demons began to wreak havoc all over the land, death and destruction followed wherever each went. The vicious demons then began to war with each other, forming alliances and battling for control. Their battles would leave permanent scars in the landscape as testimony to their power. In the end only one demon could truly be called king, Kyubi no Youko the nine tailed demon fox. A beast who has caused so much death that his crimson red fur is thought not to be his original color but purely the blood of all the victims he slain. Even with all that power though, the kyubi was sealed away along with his other demon counterparts by force or by brave soul's wielding certain "_tools of power". _You Naruto are a jinchuriki, cursed to be the host of the most feared demon of them all, the kyubi, a name which carries a powerful burden upon you. Though we have a lot of information about the bijou we still have some more of the legends to translate" said the third.

A shocked Naruto sat here and collected his thoughts about what he just heard. The third still wasn't done "The reason why I tell you this is because you must understand that no mortal being, nor immortal being save for Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama themselves can kill the kyubi. Though the fourth was one of the most powerful men on earth he wasn't nearly as powerful as the kyubi, so as a last resort he used the Shiki Funin or the dead consuming seal sacrificing his soul to fight in the stomach of the death god for all eternity to seal the kyubi in the body of his one and only son……..you, you are the son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki a talented ninja, what you have just learned is a SSS-class secret and should not be shared with anyone you don't trust with your life" stated the third in a very serious tone.

A still shocked Naruto sat there collecting his thoughts about what he just learned in the span of a few minutes, however he didn't have that luxury of time for the Hokage felt a familiar chakra signature approaching covering his ears he waits, "GOOD MORNING HOKAGE-SAMA HOW ARE YOU THIS YOUTHFUL DAY??" shouted a eccentric man.

'This is going to be a long day' thought the Sandaime Hokageas he pinched the bridge of his nose to stem a coming headache.

Read and respond

Ja Ne

Sorry to all who actually liked my story I'm actually back and trying to get out of my laziness lol well enjoy I edited this hopefully to your liking but more will come soon :D


End file.
